


Pass me that salt

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Blushing, Caring, Crushes, Cute, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kissing, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Kara Danvers, Sub Kara Danvers, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Thanksgiving, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Did you know that when someone passes you a salt at dinner, it means that they want to have sex in the bathroom?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 32
Kudos: 415





	1. Lena will make Kara cum

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, and if you do please leave a comment ;)

It was Thankgiving. They were at Kara's apartment. Everything was settled, the food wad done, it just needed be consumed. Kara sat in front of Lena. The raven haired woman look gorgeous. She was in a green-black dress, her skirt barely covered her thighs, it made Kara so hard. She could barely think straight. 

Kara looked down... she was rock hard already and it was showing through her pants. Alex sat next to her, and it got her attention that Kara was looking down, so she did the same and choked on her food when she saw that her sister had an erection. 

Alex was thinking that " _why me_ ".

Lena was still dating James, so Alex didn't understand why was Lena looking at Kara with her big green loving eyes. 

Kara looked up finally... straight into Lena's sharp emerald eyes. Suddenly Lena grabbed the salt and passed it to Kara. Then she winked at her and stood up from the table, she excused herself and left to the restroom. 

Kara new this meant something. Lena winked at her, it must mean something. 

Kara heard Alex's groan, so she turned her head to her sister, who was watching her with annoyed eyes.

-Go you booger. She wants to fuck you. GO! -Alex whispered and chuckled when Kara quickly got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. 

Kara entered the restroom, and locked the door behind herself.

Lena was there, in her beautiful green dress, she was standing next the sink and watched Kara with a smirk. 

-Hi. -she said softly. Kara smiled at her and stepped closer to her.

-Hi. -she greeted her back. Lena blushed a little when she felt Kara so close to her body. Kara felt so warm, safe, comfortable. -Uhm.. can I ask something? -Kara frowned suddenly which made Lena curious. 

-Of course darling, go on. -the raven haired said. Kara sat down on the toilet and looked up at Lena.

-Are you still dating James? -Kara asked with a little jealousy in her voice. Lena smirked and nodded.

-Yes, I'm still dating Jimmy. Why? -she asked back, but Kara just shook her head. 

-Nothing.. I just thought that you wanted to meet me here because.. -Kara said but she gasped as Lena just stepped closer to her and sat on her lap. Her shaft hardened immediately. -Fuck.. -Kara hissed, as Lena started rubbing herself on Kara. -What are you doing.. ahh? -she moaned into Lena's lips, as the raven haired kissed her roughly. 

-I'm going to make you cum like no one has ever did. 


	2. She did it, she really did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pregnant pause, I had to deal with many problems

Lena was leaning towards Kara, as she started to rub her hand against Kara's shaft through the soft material. 

-Are we going to fuck in my bathroom? -Kara moaned into Lena's lips as the raven haired woman steadied a fast pace with her hands. It was making Kara see stars. -Ngh.. uh? -the blonde moeaned again with a smile on her lips. 

-Only if you want to Kara. -Lena purred into her ears which made Kara's steal hard erection even harder. 

-I.. nghh.. mmhhgh.. I re.. really want to.. please.. if you.. nghhh.. I'm going to cum into my pants Lena! -Kara suddenly yelped and Lena quickly put her free hand on Kara's mouth. 

-You can't cum until I tell you that you can. -Lena commanded and Kara shakingly nodded her head as she understood what Lena told her. The ravenette finally unzipped Kara's pants and freed her almost 10 inch long and thick cock from it's prison. -Oh my lord Kara, you're so much bigger than I expected. How does this monster cock going to fit my tiny tight pussy? -Lena commented as the wrapped her fingers around Kara's steel hard cock, she felt the veins pulsing under her fingers. It just made Lena even wetter. Kara couldn't wait to finally be inside of her. 

Lena suddenly started to pump the blonde's cock, as fast as she could and she looked directly into Kara's ocean blue eyes.

-You aren't allowed to cum yet baby. -Lena smirked at her devilishly and now she was leaning down and she licked the precum off from the head of the cock while her fingers were working on it quickly. Kara's moans started to get louder and louder as she was close to her orgasm and Lena bit her lips as she watched her own hands going up and down on the kryptonian monster cock. -Oh fuck that's so hot. -suddenly Lena stopped pumping her. Kara took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times as she was slowly getting down from the high feeling.

-Why did you stop? -Kara choked out and Lena chuckled slightly at the blonde's reaction. 

-I want to ride you. Right now. -Lena commanded and Kara nodded right away. Lena put her soaking panties off and lowered herself onto Kara's giant cock. A little whine left Lena's mouth as she felt the blonde's enormous cock inside of her tightening pussy. -Fuckk that feels.. hahh.. gooood. -Lena moaned as she slowly started to move her hips. She put her arms around Kara's neck, their chest touched as the raven haired woman leaned closer to the kryptonian. Kara started to buckle her hips into Lena's with a perfect rhythme. A loud moan left Lena's mouth as Kara hit a sweet spot inside Lena's cunt. Kara's hips worked quickly, in a selfish way, to feel the euphoric feeling soon. -Rub my clit Kara... nghhh... -Lena choked out a whine when she felt Kara's soft fingers on her throbbing clit. Lena groaned as Kara's fingers rubed her so good. 

-Cum with me. Please... ohh... i'm so close! Pleasee.. ngghhh...-Kara was so close to explode her seed in Lena's tight pussy. 

-Yesss baby. Oh god i'm cumming... aaahhh... oh god... Kara fasterrr.. -Lena moaned the words into the blonde's ear and finally she cried out with Kara when the blonde hit the perfect spot, still rubbing her soaking wet clit and they fucked until they drove this orgasm fully out. 

Couple of minutes later they were still stuck together, Kara's softening cock still inside of Lena's tight, sticky and wet pussy. 

Lena was resting her head on Kara's shoulder. She did it. She made Kara cum like no one has ever did before. And Kara came into her pussy. Her kryptonian seed was still buried inside of her cunt. 

-That was good. -Kara exhaled as she was softly stroking Lena's back. 

-I know. But I can't recall when did I say that you can cum. Although you did. INSIDE OF ME. You were a bad girl baby. I'm going to punish you for that. -Lena smirked at the blonde who's heart started to race in the very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i decided that if you guys want me to continue this, please leave a comment and let me know what would you prefer in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
